Dimensiones en juego!
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Danny phantom conoce una versión de él y sus amigos en otro género quienes buscan a un misterioso fantasma que robo la corona y el anillo de Pariah Dark que abrió un portal que los llevo a ese mundo y deben de encontrar quien es y detenerla antes de que robe la corona y el anillo del rey fantasma de la dimensión de nuestro chico fantasma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos**

 **Los personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen, son de Butch Hartman y las versiones en otro género de los personajes están basado en los de Amethyst-Ocean quien le agradezco por dejarme usar sus versiones.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **Tres meses después del DESasteroide**

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grita Danny corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela

\- ¡DANNY! ¡DANNY! -gritan las chicas persiguiéndolo emocionada

\- ¡Caray, siempre desee tener a las chicas tras de mí!… ¡PERO NO ASI! -dice Danny desesperado girando por el pasillo

\- ¡ESPERA DANNY! -gritan las chicas girando por el pasillo

* * *

-No lo entiendo, no es justo-dice Tucker saliendo de la escuela acompañado por Sam- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela?... ¿Acaso lo olvidan?... ¡Soy el alcalde! -dice molesto

-Eres el primer acalde adolescente de la historia… pero eso no significa que estas a salvo de estas obligaciones-dice Sam tranquila y escucha los gritos de Danny- genial, otra vez lo están persiguiendo- molesta

-No olvides que el salvo a la tierra de una destrucción que aun siento terror de recordarlo-dice Tucker temblando un poco- por cierto, nunca me dijiste ¿Qué dicen tus padres sobre tu relación con Danny? -interesado

-Pues ya que es el ser más famoso por salvar al mundo ya cambiaron sus opiniones sobre él- dice Sam sonriendo

-Así que no tienen problemas-dice Tucker sonriendo

-Algo… una: siguen molestos conmigo porque se enteraron por no sé quién-viendo molesta a Tucker- que ayudaba a combatir fantasmas que me castigaron por un mes limpiando la casa, los empleados disfrutaron sus vacaciones

-Jejejeje yo que iba a saber que nos estaban escuchando-dice Tucker nervioso- ¿La dos?

-Que me han estado preguntado ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ¿Cuántos hijos tendremos? ¿Serán mitad fantasmas como su padre?... Por favor… tenemos quince años-dice Sam masajeándose la frente- que vergüenza, siempre me preguntan cuándo Danny va a recogerme o a visitarme

-Jejejejeje ya me imagino lo rojo que se pone-dice Tucker divertido

\- Ni te lo imaginas- escuchando la voz de Danny

\- ¿Otra vez huyendo de las chicas? -pregunta Sam cruzando los brazos

-Lo siento Sam-dice volviéndose visible a lado de ella- desde que salve al mundo y revele mi identidad las chicas van detrás de mí y recibo demasiadas cartas de chicas que quieren ser mi novia, salir conmigo, tener hijos conmigo y… no sé qué signifiquen las otras

-Y te agradezco que me las hayas dado para traducírtelas-dice orgulloso- el cual- rodando los ojos divertido- aun no los reviso

-Si claro-dice Danny no muy confiado- ¿Algún plan para hoy? -caminando con ellos

\- Yo debo revisar unos asuntos, pero son rápido… por suerte entienden que soy adolescente y debo disfrutar mi juventud-dice Tucker orgulloso- estaré libre para las cuatro, pero tengo una hora para ustedes

-Aja ¿Y tú Sam?

-No se… ¿Tu qué plan tienes? -pregunta viéndolo con una sonrisa

-Pues, ahora que el nuevo portal Fenton funcionando y que esta vez no convirtió en nadie en fantasma, quieren que los ayude a probar un nuevo campo que ayude a evitar que los fantasma no puedan entrar fácilmente a este mundo, ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro, aprovechamos y hacemos la tarea en tu casa-dice Sam sonriendo

-Claro

-Sabía que ustedes dos terminarían junto… por fin gane la apuesta-dice Tucker viendo el cielo con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿Apostaste?! -preguntan deteniéndose molesto

\- Aaaammmm

 *****Flash Back*****

 _En la noche de la ceremonia de homenaje al héroe del mundo Danny y Sam se besaban en el parque sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría detrás de unos arbustos_

 _-Eso es… paguen, gracias, muchas gracias-dice Tucker orgulloso recibiendo el dinero por parte de Paulina, Dash, Estrella, Kwan y Sr. Lancer quienes murmuraban molestos_

 _-Demonios-dice Dash molesto_

 *****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Aaaammm no-dice Tucker sonriendo, pero sus dos amigos enarcaban la ceja sin creerle- jejejejeje ¡Jazz! – aliviado viéndola acercándose molesta

\- ¿Jazz? -pregunta Sam viéndola confundida

\- ¡Hola! -parándose frente a ellos molesta

\- ¿Por qué estas molesta? ¿Te rechazaron la universidad? -pregunta Danny cruzando los brazos

\- ¡No!... un dibujante me dibujo de cómo habría sido si hubiera sido hombre-dice Jazz mostrando la imagen de un chico con su mismo tono de cabello y ojos, pero demasiado flacucho, ropa horrenda, frenos y lentes

-Jajajajajaja- ríen los chicos divertidos

\- ¡No es gracioso! ¡Así no hubiese sido! ¡Si hubiera sido hombre hubiera sido alguien musculo de algún equipo deportivo! -dice Jazz molesta haciendo bolita el dibujo

-Si claro, ¿Tu en un deporte?… si solamente haces ejercicio con ese casco de realidad virtual de nuestros padres-dice Danny cruzando los brazos

-Así… tu estas tranquilo porque sabes cómo hubieses sido si fueras mujer, gracias a uno de los clones de Vlad-dice Jazz viéndolo- pero ella solo es una versión de como hubieras sido a los doce, pero no sabes cómo serias a tu edad- dice parándose más cerca de él

-Yo si-dice Tucker rápidamente- hubiera sido una bella chica demasiado popular con chicos detrás de mí-dice orgulloso

-Por favor, si antes de ser alcalde no se te acercan imagínate de mujer-dice Sam cruzando los brazos- yo de seguro hubiera seguido igual, gótico, preocupado por la naturaleza, vegetariano y tranquilo- sonriendo- además Jazz ¿Por qué te enojas por eso?, eres una chica… ¿Para qué te preocupas?, nunca sabrá como hubieras sido si fuera hombre, en unos años Danny podrá saber por Danielle como hubiese sido si fuera mujer

-A propósito ¿Dónde está ella? -pregunta Tucker

-Me mandó una carta desde España, al parecer le gusta demasiado la cultura que se quedara un tiempo-dice Danny

\- ¿Que no dijiste que tus padres la quieren adoptar? -pregunta Sam confundida

-Sí, pero ella dijo que no quiere ir a la escuela… prefiere recorrer el mundo para encontrar su lugar, pero les escribe también y ellos le piden que le mande fotos, quieren fotos de la versión femenina de mi hermano-dice Jazz

-Y mama sigue diciendo todo lo hubiera vivido si fuese mujer-dice Danny enojado- aunque Sam tiene razón, porque hablamos de eso si es obvio que nunca lo vamos a saber

-Tienes razón, aunque insisto… hubiese sido una bella modelo-dice Tucker caminando orgulloso

-Si claro-dicen los demás siguiéndolo

 **-La cámara se aleja de ellos y se va a toda prisa hasta llegar a los laboratorios Fenton entrando a la zona fantasma, llega hasta un lejos lugar de la zona donde se abre un portal entrando de nuevo a la tierra hasta la Secundaria Casper donde había un gran letrero colgando que dice *Fiestas deportiva*-**

\- ¡Oh sí! -dice una porrista rubia, tez blanca, ojos azules, rubia cuyo cabello llega un poco debajo de los hombros

-Vamos equipo, vamos ya, a nuestro equipo jamás derrotaran- cantan las porritas moviendo los pompones

Todos aplauden emocionados

-No puedo creerlo, hoy es la fiesta deportiva- dice una chica de tez oscura, ojos turquesa, lentes, cabello negro que llega un poco debajo de los hombros, gorro rojo, camisa amarilla de maga corta, shorts verde que llegan hasta las rodillas, botas café- no eh hecho el discurso-dice aterrada

-Vaya, Tanya Foley la alcaldesa de la ciudad olvida escribir el discurso, que raro-dice sarcástico un chico gótico de tez blanca, ojos morados, cabello negro que llega un poco abajo de la nuca, camisa negra con mangas hasta los codos y un óvalo de color púrpura en el centro, pantalón cuadriculado verde, botas negras, collar que llega al ovalo con un dije puntiagudo y usa dos aretes en la parte de arriba y una abajo en ambas orejas- ¿Por qué esa cara Daniela?

-Me aburre este día, tenemos clases normales por tres horas y lo peor… las peores clases-dice molesta una bella chica idéntica a Danielle pero de quince años que usa una blusa blanca que le llega poco antes del ombligo con un punto rojo en el pecho y líneas rojas en las manga y cuello, pantalón azul claro, cinta de cabello del mismo tono del pantalón y rojos y blanco.

-Cierto… pero aun si, tengo tres horas para escribir un discurso, uno mejor, muy estimulante… ¿Se acuerdan la que escribió Jason el año pasado? -pregunta viendo a sus amigos

-No, me quede dormida-dice Daniela sonriendo recibiendo un gran zape en la nuca- ¡AUCH!, ustedes saben que siempre me duermo en los discursos de mi hermano- sobándose

-Esperaba una ayuda tuya porque es obvio que Jason no me ayudará, me dirá "Se original y más porque eres la alcaldesa de esta bella ciudad" -imitándolo molesta- Sam ¿Una idea? -viéndolo- que no sea comida vegetariana-dice rápidamente

-Entonces no tengo ninguna idea-dice cruzando los brazos

\- ¡Ah! Daniela- dice la porrista acercándose emocionada- Tanya y Sam, que alegría verlos

-Hola Daph-saludan los tres

\- Tanya me muero por oír tu discurso, de seguro será algo genial y Daniela espero ese gran acto tuyo con tus poderes fantasma-dice Daph emocionada alejándose

-Genial… desde que revele mi identidad secreta debo estar presente en todos los discursos que siempre me escapaba-dice molesta

-Y yo no tengo ninguna idea para mi discurso, debe ser algo que rime-dice Tanya molesta

-Yo tengo una, anuncia a todos los equipos de la escuela como los de ajedrez, computación ósea tu área, los góticos- dice Daniela viendo a Sam- equipos deportivo, etc

-Si… tienes razón, buena idea-dice Tanya emocionada- y Daniela tu podrías c…

\- ¡No! -dice Daniela rápidamente

-Vamos Daniela canta… tienes una bella voz ¿Qué no quieres ser cantante? -pregunta Tanya

-Deseche esa idea a los 8 años, quiero ser la primera mujer astronauta de la historia-dice orgullosa

-Por favor… canta-dice haciendo ojos de cachorro abandonado

-Mmmm déjame pensar… no-dice seriamente

-Por favor

-No Tanya, no puedo cantar frente a mucha gente, acuérdate que cuando me pidieron cantar en la ceremonia en segundo grado me aterre y me desmaye-dice Daniela horrorizada al recordarlo

-Eso fue hace años-dice Tanya

-No-dice Daniela enojada

-Dejala Tanya, ya conoces como es mi chica cuando toma decisiones… difícil hacerla cambiar-dice Sam tranquilo

-Pero algún día lograre que cantes, ya lo veras-dice decidida-oh, sonó la campana, hay que irnos- yendo a la escuela

-Si es así siendo mujer ¿Cómo sería si fuese hombre? -pregunta Daniela divertida

-No lo sé- dice Sam agarrándole la mano- pero no me interesa, lo único que quiero es estar con mi novia- sonriéndole

-Jejejeje- sonrojada caminando con él a la escuela

Sin que ambos se diesen cuenta unos ojos rojos los estaba observando desde la sombra de un árbol y desaparece rápidamente

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Tratare actualizarlo rápido**

 **No olvides dejar sus reviews**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos**

 **Me alegro que les esté gustando mi fic**

 **Antes de comenzar voy a aclarar unas cosas para evitar confusiones de los mundos**

 **Amity Park** _ **(Mundo de Danny)**_ **es de nuestro querido fantasma**

 **Amity Park (Mundo de Daniela) mundo de la chica fantasma**

 **Así sabrán de que mundo estamos en la historia**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Amity Park (Mundo de Danny)**

 **Laboratorios Fenton**

Jack y Maddie estaban en el laboratorio trabajando en el nuevo escudo fantasma para el portal y así evitar que más fantasmas lleguen a su mundo.

-Hola mama, papa-dice Danny entrando con Sam al laboratorio

-Hola cariño, ah… hola Sam-dice Maddie sonriendo- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Aburrido/Pesado-dicen al mismo tiempo

-Bueno no importa, porque este nuevo invento les alegrara el dia-doce Jack emocionado- parece que ya está listo hijo, este escudo te ayudara a evitar que fantasmas entren a nuestro mundo sin ser invitados- dice orgulloso

-Aaammm papa-dice Jazz entrando al laboratorio y había escuchado todo- ningún fantasma es invitado, a excepción de Danny y Danielle

-Cierto, pero esto los hará entrar en razón- dice Maddie alejándose del portal- enciéndelo amor- viendo a Jack

-Activando el nuevo Escudo Fenton- dice aplastando un botón, pero solo suelta chispas

-Wow-dice Jazz cruzando los brazos

-Parece que aún falta-dice Sam

-Cierto, seguiremos trabajando… a cariño hice sopa de letras, caliéntala si tienes hambre-dice Maddie volviendo a trabajar

-Claro, vamos Sam-dice Danny subiendo las escaleras

-Al menos tu mama se asegura de no cocinar carne-dice Sam siguiéndolo

-Es que es miércoles, mama hace sopa los miércoles, aunque prepara carne para papa… él no puede vivir sin su amado bistec- dice Danny entrando a la cocina- ponte cómoda, calentare la sopa

\- Gracias- dice sentándose- la próxima semana serán las pruebas deportivas

\- La peor semana de todas- dice Danny rápidamente- encendiendo la estufa donde está la sopa

\- Vamos Danny es genial- dice emocionada

\- Sam el año pasado entraste a atletismo… aunque por desgracias solo has llevado el segundo lugar a la escuela-dice Danny

-Sí, pero esta vez tratare en otros equipos, vamos Danny aunque sea una vez Tucker y tú deberían intentarlo

-De todas maneras, lo hare-dice Danny sorprendiéndola- no es por ti, sino porque mi madre me lo ordeno antes de verano pasado

-Oh… bueno ¿Cuál entraras? -pregunta interesada

-Pues… siempre eh querido jugar Basquetbol, creo que lo intentare… claro, sin poderes

-Así me gusta, ahora a empezar con la tarea-dice Sam sacando sus libros

-Y necesitare ayuda en- sacando su cuaderno de matemáticas y química- sabes que estas dos materias me odian y aunque soy el héroe del mundo no me salva de esto

-Sí, el Sr. Lancer apenas te dejar entrar llegas tarde o salir a mitad a mitad de su clase para pelear con fantasmas

-Sí, ni me lo recuerdes… parece que ya está la sopa-dice Danny yendo a revisar- si ya está- apagando la estufa y sacando dos platos

-Sabes… después de hablar con Jazz de como hubieras sido en el sexo opuesto jejejeje no puedo imaginarme a ti y a Tucker en mujeres de mi edad, lo digo porque vimos una versión muy joven tuya-dice Sam sonriendo

-Ja, ja… ¿Crees que hubiéramos sido presumidas? -pregunta Danny poniendo la sopa frente a ella- está caliente

-Gracias-dice Sam sonriendo- no… es que con lo de tus papas y como Jazz y tu antes sufrían de las burlas cuando nadie creía en fantasmas, ¿Cómo hubieras sido tú en mujer? ¿Tu yo maligno de mujer?

-Pues, no te ofendas, en ciencias de la vida nos han hablado de los cambios de humor en las mujeres y como tú los tienes en ocasiones… creo que hubiera sido algo problemático-dice Danny sonriendo

-Sí, y como es Jazz algo-dice Sam sonriendo- pero me alegro que seas hombre

Danny le sonríe

* * *

 **Amity Park (Mundo de Daniela)**

 **Secundaria Casper**

Daniela estaba sentada en la cafetería leyendo un manga llamado: Moe Kare! **(Se los recomiendo),** tomo 6

-Vaya… Arata realmente cambio por ella, es un milagro que los hombres hagan eso-dice Daniela sonriendo

-Otra vez ese manga-dice Sam sentándose a lado de ella dándole su charola- aquí está el almuerzo

-Gracias Sam-dice sonriendo- lo siento, sabes cómo me gustan los mangas románticos, cómicos y dramáticos- guardando su manga

-Olvidaste que Tanya también le gusta esas cosas, me acuerdo que soñabas encontrar a tu gran príncipe como en los mangas de Vampire Knigh, Chibi Vampire, Inuyasha, Te doy mi primer Amor y Get Love, aunque tú ya lo encontraste-dice orgulloso- Tanya aún sigue buscando

-Jejejeje, si yo ya lo encontré-dice Daniela besándole la mejilla sonrojándolo- pero eso no me quitara el gusto de estos mangas- dice tranquila

-Si lo sé, tú con tus mangas y yo con mis cosas góticas-dice tranquilo

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! -dice Tanya acercándose sonriendo con su charola

\- ¿Al fin hiciste tu discurso? -preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo

-Si… pero, Daniela mi mama me llamo y me dijo que ya me llego la versión Live Action subtitulado de "Te doy mi primer Amor" -dice emocionada

\- ¡No! -dice Daniela emocionada- ¡Es fantástico!

-Hoy en la noche en mi casa… los tres-dice Tanya rápidamente

-Ya que-dice Sam rodando los ojos sonriendo

-Hola Daniela-dicen los chicos pasando por detrás

Sam dobla su cuchara molesto ya que todos los chicos solteros están echándole el ojo a Daniela

-Vaya Daniela, antes apenas nos invitaban a salir y ahora somos el centro de atención- dice Tanya

-Corrección, nos invitaban a salir por una apuesta o por un desafío-dice Daniela comiendo

-Si claro, pero te recuerdo que yo gane la corona del concurso de belleza-dice Tanya orgullosa

-Segunda corrección, Sam era juez y a mí me corono y yo te lo di a ti-dice Daniela enarcando la ceja

\- Gracias por derrumbar mi altar de triunfos antes de ser la alcaldesa-dice Tanya enojada

-No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo un presentimiento… como si algo vaya a pasar, pero no diferencia que sea bueno o malo-dice Daniela confundida

-Tranquila, seguramente es por lo que se celebra hoy-dice Sam

-Si puede ser-dice Daniela comiendo- según mis padres inventaron alguna especie de paralizador espectral, según ellos bloquearía los poderes de los fantasmas por un tiempo… cosa que creo imposible, claro si no es mitad fantasma

-No estaría mal que lo probáramos-dice Tanya

-Sí, pero yo no seré el sujeto de prueba-dice Daniela enojada de recordar todas las veces que probaron en ella los inventos desde que revelo sus poderes

-Daniela tranquila, tus padres no lo hace con mala intención… solo quieren ayudarte-dice Sam agarrándole el hombro

-Lo sé, pero mama me tiene loca-dice Daniela viendo su plato- desde que lo conté como obtuve mis poderes, bueno aparte que aun mi mama quiere ahorcarte porque tú me motivaste a entrar-viendo a su novio que traga duro de recordarlo- se siente mal y quiere compensarlo

-Pero sus compensaciones terminan llevándote al hospital-dice Tanya comiendo

-Gracias Tanya-dice Daniela viéndola enojada

-Pero piénsalo, desde que se enteró que la malvada Vladimira Master también fue víctima de sus inventos tuvo más cuidado al reconstruir el portal-dice Tanya sonriendo

-Sí, desde el Desasteroide no hemos vuelto saber de ella y todo su dinero termino en instituciones de caridad-dice Daniela

-Sí, una parte fue donada a tu familia-dice Sam- se han dado cuenta, hace una semana no ha habido ataques de fantasmas

-Sí, todo ha estado muy tranquilo… espero que siga así por mucho tiempo-dice Daniela sonriendo tranquila

* * *

 **Zona Fantasma**

 **Castillo de Pariah Dark**

Alguien usando una capucha, delgado pero que se mira sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillante entra al castillo y camina hasta un muro. Se detiene frente a él alzando su mano para lanzar un rayo que lo destruye mostrando el sarcófago de Pariah Dark y un cofre en un altar al lado.

Se acerca al cofre y al tocarlo se muestra una descarga potente para evitar que se abra, pero para el fantasma no parece afectarle y lo abre con facilidad, el cofre saca humo y se mira el Anillo de Furia y La Corona de Fuego.

-Los dos artículos más poderosos de la zona fantasma son mías-dice una voz femenina que los agarra y se pone la corona en la cabeza- es hora de poner orden y caos a este lugar- poniéndose el anillo

En eso comienza a brillar con intensidad con los dos objetos y el castillo sienta una enorme onda de energía

* * *

 **Laboratorios Fenton**

-Jackie cuidado-dice un hombre peli café, ojos morado, usa traje azul fuerte y guantes, botas, cuello y cinto negro arreglando un arma- debemos de terminarlo rápido para probarlo

-Lo siento Marti- dice una mujer con un traje idéntico al suyo, pero naranja, cabello negro que le llaga casi los hombros y con mechón blanco en la parte de la nuca y ojos azules- estoy tan emocionada de que esto funcione y buscar a un fantasma para probarlo

-Tienes ra…- no termina de hablar ya que se sintió un ligero temblor - ¿Acaso tembló?

\- ¿En Amity Park? -pregunta Jackie confundida viendo su alrededor- tonte… ¡KYA!

El portal fantasma comienza a brillar en un tono carmesí

-Marti… ¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta sorprendida

* * *

 **Secundaria Casper**

 **Auditorio**

Todos estaban reunidos viendo a las porristas animando el lugar dirigidos por Daphne y su mejor amiga Kwyn quien es una chica de tez un poco morena, ojos verdes y cabello negro agarrado a una cola de caballo con una cinta roja.

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -gritan las porristas alejándose mostrando a Tanya frente al micrófono

-Hay mucho porque celebrar aquí, pero no solamente a los deportistas-dice sonriendo- vamos a aplaudir al equipo de Matematica- todos gritan y aplauden emocionados y los mencionados se levantan orgullosos- los de informática… los de Ajedrez… talle de teatro… para Daniela Phantom -todos se levantan alabándola y gritando su nombre

-Eso no era necesario-dice Daniela sonriendo

-Los góticos- todos aplauden y los góticos incluyendo Sam se levantan un momento y se sientan- los de futbol…

\- Parece que si siguió el consejo-dice Daniela sonriendo

-Pero es un buen discurso-dice Sam sonriendo

-Si-dice aplaudiendo, pero se detiene al sentir su Sentido Fantasma- oh no

En eso la escuela comienza a temblar con fuerza interrumpiendo la ceremonia y provocando pánico

\- ¡TODOS A LA SALIDA! ¡EN ORDEN! -grita el director

Todos obedecen en ir a la salida, a excepción del orden, todos salen del auditorio y mira como el cielo se vuelve carmesí soltando rayo y centellas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Daphne aterrada

\- ¡MIREN! -grita una chica apuntando el cielo

Todos miran a muchos fantasmas volando a toda prisa y aterrados

-Wow… es la segunda vez que los veo así-dice Sam sorprendido

-Ah- Daniela escucha su celular sonar y contesta- bueno, mama

-Daniela, los fantasmas están saliendo del portal y siguen saliendo más- dice Jackie

-Sí, ya los vi-dice Daniela viéndolos y le cuelga

-Seguramente volvió escapar la reina fantasma-dice Tanya

-Imposible, yo la encerré, pero aun así me convertiré en fantasma- tornando sus ojos verdes brillante al momento que se transforma en una bella fantasma de blanca, cabello blanco con una cinta negra, traje negro que cubre todo su cuerpo, zapatos blanco que llegan arriba de la rodilla y guantes blanco que le llegan arriba de los codos.

\- ¡VAMOS DANIELA! -gritan todos al momento que la miran volando hacia los fantasmas

\- ¡Oigan! ¡WOW! -esquivando a un fantasma- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Pariah Dark Regreso?!

-Escapamos de otra cosa- dice una voz detrás de ella

-Ah- volteando a ver a una fantasma un poco gorda, ojos rojos, cabello negro agarrado a una cola de caballo y piel azul, usa overol gris oscuro, un sombrero, guantes y camiseta de color gris claro y zapatos de color gris oscuro- La fantasma de las cajas… oye… ¿Qué está pasando?

-Alguien robo dos artículos poderosos de Pariah Dark y amenaza nuestro mundo y el tuyo-dice la fantasma aterrada

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que obj… el Anillo de Furia y La Corona de Fuego-dice sorprendida- pero… dijeron que estaba asegurado

-El consejo lo aseguro, pero de alguna forma logro abrirlo-dice una voz maliciosa detrás de ella

Daniela voltea y mira a una fantasma de cuerpo robótico, delgada, ojos verdes, cabello verde que llega hasta la cintura, pantalón negro, blusa negra de tirante y que llega un poco más arriba de su ombligo, guantes negros hasta los codos, botas negras hasta los cotos y un collar con un cráneo.

-Skulker… ¿De qué hablas? -pregunta realmente confundida

\- Alguien con un gran poder logro abrir el cofre, ahora es el ser más poderoso de la zona fantasma y acaba de destruir nuestros hogares, pero eso no es todo… ha destruido a fantasmas-dice Skulker – puede que te hayamos ayudado con el rey, pero dudo que podamos ayudarte contra ese fantasma- yéndose

-Pero…

\- ¡OYE! -grita una niña fantasma acercándose- me pidieron darte esto- dándole un cofre- te lo manda reloj- yéndose

\- Reloj-sorprendida

* * *

 **Laboratorios Fenton (Mundo de Danny)**

-Bien, ¿Entendiste lo que te explique? -pregunta Sam

-Casi… es algo complicado, para mi ciencia esta en chino-dice Danny viendo su libro

-Qué raro, también te es chino las matemáticas, ciencias y química-dice Sam enarcando la ceja

-En total, todo-dice Danny cansado.

-Tranquilo Danny, piensa positivo como… como que hace tres días no ha habido ataques de fantasmas-dice Sam viéndolo

-Tienes razón, y me ha tranquilizado-dice Danny viéndola

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les va? -pregunta Jazz entrando a la cocina

-Más o menos-dice Danny

-No me sorprende-dice Jazz sirviéndose jugo- ¿Quieren jugo?

-Un poco, gracias-dice Sam- Vamos Danny tranquilízate, no es el fin del mundo, lo seria en tres días en el concurso de ciencias-dice tranquila y Danny se congela- hay no… lo olvidaste

-Si… hay no ¿Qué hago? -pregunta Danny desesperado

-Te dije que trabajaras en eso y dejaras los comics-dice Jazz sirviéndole jugo a Sam- ¿De qué es tu proyecto Sam?

-Sobre las plantas-dice tranquila- Danny tranquilo tienes aun tres días y yo puedo ayudarte

-Te lo agradecería mucho, pero no sé de qué-dice desesperado

-Porque no haces uno de fantasmas-dice Jazz- digo, tu eres mitad fantasma, nuestros padres son cazadores de fantasmas

-Buena idea, lo hare de fantasmas-dice Danny sonriendo- será pan comido con eso-dice orgulloso- sacare una A o ganare el primer lugar

-Tienes que aprobar porque ya sabes, los reprobados irán a la escuela de verano-dice Sam

-Gracias por recordarme la pesadilla-dice Danny viéndola seriamente

-De nada

-Bien, si en estos tres días sigue tranquilo y sin fantasmas de seguro podre terminar a tiempo, nada podrá salir mal-dice Danny orgulloso

* * *

 **Laboratorios Fenton (Mundo de Daniela)**

-Parece que los fantasmas ya dejaron de salir del portal- dice un joven de 18 años pelinaranja, tez un poco morena, ojos color azul aqua, camisa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, pantalón azul aqua y zapatos negros – ya aseguré el portal- entrando a la sala

-Bien hecho Jason-dice Jackie sonriendo

\- ¿Qué es lo que te dio esa chica? -pregunta Sam viéndola

-Según ella me lo manda Reloj-dice Daniela confundida

\- ¿Reloj? -preguntan sus padres y hermano confundido

-Una fantasma que controla el tiempo y una buena amiga… si supieran en que me ayudo seguramente la adoraran-dice sin dejar de ver el cofre

\- Ya hice llamadas, ordene que todos se queden en sus casas-dice Tanya saliendo de la cocina- pero más tarde debo ir a la alcaldía… ¿Vas a abrirlo? -viendo el cofre

-Pero qué tal si es una trampa -dice Marti

-Nunca sabremos si no lo abro- dice abriéndolo y ve una nota- sí, es de Reloj… es su letra-dice sorprendida

\- ¿Qué dice? -pregunta Jason

 _Daniela, lamento informarte por medio de esta carta_

 ** _Fui atacada y estoy muy débil, el consejo me está protegiendo y mi castillo está a salvo para que no te preocupes por si la fantasma que se robó las reliquias de la Reina Fantasma va a modificar el tiempo._**

-Ósea… ¿El ladrón es una mujer? -pregunta Jackie sorprendida- oh no… ¡Vladimira! -molesta

-No lo creo… ella libero a Pariah Dark hace tiempo, pero después me ayudo a encerrarla… sabe lo peligroso que son estos objetos que dudo mucho que haya vuelto a trata de obtenerlos, si fuese así ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo-dice Daniela

-Tienes razón- dice Marti analizando todo- continua hija

 ** _Ella quiero controlar ambos mundos, no puedo decirte quien es porque ya hay un destino escrito y tú y alguien más deben encontrar la manera que todo salga bien._**

 ** _Pero te diré esto, ella quiere el Infimapa para encontrar a cada fantasma y tenerlo bajo su control, además de encontrar otros artículos que la harán invisible, si lo consigue será el fin de todo._**

 ** _Atte: Reloj_**

 ** _Psd: Es muy fuerte ahora, prepárate._**

-Hay no… el infimapa-dice Tanya aterrada

\- ¿Qué es el infimapa? -pregunta Jackie

\- Es un mapa completo de la ubicación de todos los portales fantasmas naturales y creados por el hombre, dentro y fuera de la Zona Fantasma- dice Daniela- se encuentra en el Reino de Los Congelados, donde aprendí sobre mis poderes de hielo… debo ir allá a advertirle a congelación, debemos irnos ya

-Andando-dicen Sam y Tanya levantándose

\- Iremos con ustedes-dice Marti

-No papa… tú y mama quédense aquí, si hay fantasma que quieren pasarse de listos o si llegan fantasma atacando la ciudad necesitamos que el escudo los proteja-dice Daniela convirtiéndose en fantasma- ¿Pueden hacerlo?

-Claro hija-dice Jackie sonriendo- confía en nosotros- dice orgullosa

-Pero yo si iré con ustedes-dice Jason- eres mi hermanita y voy ayudarte en lo que sea-dice sonriendo

-Sabía que lo dirías-dice Daniela sonriendo- papa, mama… ¿Podemos usar el Specter Speeder?

-Claro, pero también lleven el termo, algunas armas y esto-dice Jackie dándole la pistola- es el Parali-Fenton, dispárale a los fantasmas y causa que dejen de usar sus poderes por un tiempo suficiente para acabarlo

\- ¿Funciona? -pregunta Jason viéndola

-Quien sabe, pero puede servir-dice Jackie rápidamente

-Bien… prepárense chicos, saldremos en diez minutos-dice Daniela seriamente

* * *

 **Los problemas solo empiezan**

 **¿Quién será esa fantasma que tiene el Anillo de Furia y La Corona de Fuego?**

 **¿Podrá Danny terminar su proyecto a tiempo?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adiós**


End file.
